


Tag, You're It

by McAntiLoughlin



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Pastel!Jack, Slave Trader!Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McAntiLoughlin/pseuds/McAntiLoughlin
Summary: AU - Sean is a pastel boy who runs away to America after years of putting up with his homophobic family, only to run into trouble not even a week after his plane lands in LA





	1. Chapter 1

**\- If you've read any of my other stories, you will probably notice a few chapters are not as long as I usually write them out to be lately. This is because I am just trying to get this idea out of my head first, and sitting there thinking of ways to make a single chapter nearly twenty pages long takes up a lot of time. Plus it just kind of fits. -**

 

"Felix, I have to do this. They're never going to understand and they're never going to accept me." Sean sighed into the payphone, looking around him at all the different people getting on and off planes and rushing towards gates to catch already leaving flights. 

He could hear his friend from Sweden rummaging around in his bedroom. Low curses both in English and Felix's native tongue coming through. 

"Sean you can't just up and go like that! Why didn't you fly over to Brighton? Me and Marzia would have taken you in and helped you get a job. We can't do anything for you now that you're in fucking America!" He shouted.

Sean sighed once more, a beep telling him he had about a minute left before the call would time out.

"Look Felix I'll call you up again as soon as I can okay? I got to go. The phone's about to time out and I don't have any loose change on me."

"I swear some days you're trying to worry me to death."

Sean giggled at that before he replied.

"Love you Felix."

"Ugh. Love you too. Stay safe bro, and don't go down any dark alleyways alright!"

"I won't. Bye."

"B-" 

And just like that the call had ended.

Sean sighed once more and picked  his  mint green bag up off the ground, heading for the doors of the LA International Airport in order to leave. Once outside he looked around.

Cabs were constantly pulling up to the curb and leaving. Families were hugging relatives they hadn't seen in a while. Security guards gave everyone they thought looked suspicious a side glance as they talked into their radios. 

After a moment of not knowing what to do and standing there with a small, baby blue suitcase and bag on his shoulder awkwardly, Sean finally decided to just get in the back of the Taxi directly in front of him. 

"Are you waiting to pick anyone specific up, or can I just get in? If- if you don't mind that is." Sean asked nervously peeking in through the open passenger window. 

The driver put a mark into his book and looked over at him. He was around middle age, black suit and cap on to perfection with dark hair and green eyes that showed laugh lines behind thin framed glasses. 

"That's an interesting accent. Where ya' from kid?"

"Uh- thanks. I just moved here from Ireland. And I'm not a kid, I'm nineteen. I'm legally allowed to drink over there." 

The cab driver laughed at this, eyes squinting closed and shoulders moving with him as he heaved with his laughter.

Sean shifted from side to side, playing with the sleeves of his pastel pink, two-sizes-too-big sweater Felix had given him for his birthday a few months back, out of a nervous habit he had since he was little. 

"Are you going to drive me or not?" He asked finally, a bit of anger washing through him. 

"Yeah. Get in the back."

Sean the smiled and walked around to the back as the trunk lid was popped open for him. He heaved his small suitcase into it and closed it, jogging to the backseat door in giddiness.

He plopped himself down into the leather seats and started to buckle himself up as the man pulled away from the curb. 

"Where ya' heading to?"

"Know any good places to eat near here? They don't exactly serve big meals on flights like the one I just came off of." He laughed. 

"Yeah. There's this little diner I know that serves the best grilled cheese you'll ever taste. It's in the bad side of town, but it's only about a five minute walk to the nearest hotel. And its a four star hotel too. Got a swimming pool and a hot tub in the back."

"Sounds nice Mr.-"

"Greg. What about you kid? What's your name?" He answered with a sly looking smile. 

"Sean. My friends Felix and Marzia sometimes call me Jack though." 

"Any idea why?"

Sean shook his head in the negative. "Whenever I ask the just say I look like a Jack."

"You do. If I didn't already know your name, I think I'd be calling you Jack too."

"I guess they're right if you think so too." He mumbled, looking off out of the window. 

"You got some nice friends it sounds like. Never let them go, ya' hear me? When ya' get to my age everyone around you is bitter or trying to scam ya' with their charm. That or most of 'em died. Keep the good ones around you, and throw the bad ones out with the garbage."

Sean snorted. 

"Thanks Greg."

"No problem."

The rest of the ride was silent, neither men speaking a word for the next half hour of the drive. Sean didn't mind it though. The silence gave him time to think. He had done his research beforehand. He knew he had about enough money to last him a week before he needed to start earning some cash of his own. 

He could afford a relatively nice hotel and a few meals before then. That should be enough time to get himself a job. If not, there was always homeless shelters around LA.  

"That'll be $23.56 for the ride Jack." Greg's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.  

He looked up after blinking to notice the street was mostly empty with a few flickering street lights for what seemed like a few blocks before abruptly ending at a corner, no light whatsoever after that for another mile or so. Corners had piles of trash and there was a tattoo parlor right next to a run down looking pub.  

"Thanks. Here you go." 

Sean handed Greg the required amount plus tip from his wallet and got out. He walked back to the trunk in order to grab his suitcase. Greg popped the lid and he hurried to finish up and close it again.  

Sean stepped up onto the cracked sidewalk and watched as the cab pulled away and headed ho me for the night.  

He then began walking across the street to "Stevenson Late Night Diner".


	2. Two

The inside of the diner looked like something out of the early sixties or fifties of American pop culture. Checkered black and white tiled floors. Jukebox playing vinyls in one of the corners next to a claw machine and red leather booths. It was like stepping back in time for Sean. 

 

He inhaled the smell of greasy food and cheap perfume off a few waitresses that were milling about and around the mostly empty place. He felt a small smile creep onto his face watching them bustle about. They all looked pretty happy to be working here it seemed. 

 

"How many in your party sir?" A light voice asked. 

 

He looked down to see a short and petite girl with blue eyes and wavey, chin length brown hair. Her skin was pale, almost like that of milk with hints of pink on her cheeks and nose. She had a minimal amount of makeup on as far as he could tell. Black eyeliner and dark eye-shadow with a deep red for her lipstick. 

 

She was cute. And insanely so. 

 

Sometimes he wish he weren't so gay. 

 

"Oh! Uh- just me and my bags. They won't count on my bill will they?" He tried and failed to joke. 

 

The girl snorted as she grabbed a menu and a thing of utensils. She motioned with her hand to follow her as she walked towards a booth in the back near the bathrooms and next to one of the large windows. 

 

Sean dragged his suitcase along behind him. Once he was motioned to sit down by the waitress, she pulled out a notepad and asked him what he wanted to drink. 

 

His reply took a few moments before he answered with a simple Cherry Coke Cola. She nodded - Singe was her name based on he what saw on her name tag.

 

Sean looked over the menu as she walked away, trying to decide what to eat. Everything on the menu looked reasonably priced to the Irish boy. And everything looked and sounded good as well. He remembered what Greg had said about their grilled cheese, about it being the best or something like that, and decided that's what he would order. 

 

It was simple and cheap enough that he figured even if it wasn't all that great he could still somewhat enjoy the experience. So having decided on his meal and his two sides, Sean closed the menu and brought his phone out to scroll through his Instagram. 

 

He wasn't worried about his family trying to contact him or trace his phone in order to find him. He had blocked all their numbers on the plane and switched his phone service to an American company, which in turn changed his number as well, a few days before he officially left Ireland. He had even asked Felix and Marzia to do the same once he had landed. Which they agreed to do thankfully. 

 

He even went on all his social media accounts and blocked his family members, then deleted the accounts after making sure all his followers had moved over to his new accounts. 

 

"Alright, what'll you have to eat then?"

 

Sean looked up, handing her the folded menu. 

 

"A grilled cheese with a small order of French fries and grapes please." He ordered in a soft voice. 

 

Singe nodded and smiled at him. She wrote down his order, set down his drink, and walked towards behind the big counter at the front of the diner. 

 

For the next ten to fifteen minutes while he waited, Sean sat there, looking out the window and getting lost in thought. He thought about what Felix had said during their phone call earlier. About how he could've gone and lived with him and his girlfriend, helped him get a job and a place of his own in the long run. 

 

Sean could have done it. He honestly could have and it wasn't like he didn't think about it. He would've loved to live with his friends. But he knew it would bother them eventually. Knowing himself he would have gotten a job and then gone straight back to their flat. (Which wouldn't have given the couple any privacy.) He wasn't what you would call a social butterfly. He didn't like or enjoy big events or attention in real life. 

 

Yeah, he enjoyed the attention he got from all his followers, claiming how cute and handsome and how some of them wished they could date him. But that was all through a screen. It wasn't face to face. They didn't have to experience how awkward he was in real time. 

 

They didn't know the real him. 

 

They only knew the him that was on their screens, posing for pictures in oversized clothes and rompers and skinny jeans and flower crowns. They only knew the him that talked about how wonderful life was and typed up poetry to go along with his posts and popular song lyrics. 

 

They only knew the him they wanted to know. 

 

"Let me know if you need anything else sir."

 

Sean looked up and nodded, thanking her once again. She smiled once more and walked away from his table, off to go and talk to the slightly taller blonde waitress and lean over the big counter with her.

 

Sean began to eat, continuing to think about his current situation. 

 

He knew he needed to find a job and fast. Money didn't last all that long. Especially in a city like LA. He figured he'd go to that hotel Greg talked about, check in, sleep, get a shower in the morning, and then go job hunting. 

 

It sounded like a good enough plan to him. But that didn't guarantee himself a job by then. He was lucky, Sean thought, but he wasn't that lucky. 

 

"I quit Wade!" 

 

The sudden angered shout of a male employee brought his attention away from his food and up to a muscular and tan looking man with long dark hair and a scruff of facial hair. The man looked angry as he ripped off an apron. He must've been a cook or something to deal with being in the kitchen. 

 

"Come on John! You can't quit on me now! Tomorrow is our busy day! It's Friday night! We need all the help we can get on weekends!" A taller man with receding, dark curly hair wearing jeans and a dress shirt then came out from the kitchen after the angry employee. "I'm begging you to stay!"

 

"For what!? Long hours behind a sink, washing dirty dishes when I could be making the same hourly pay doing something more dignified somewhere else! Fuck that!"

 

The man then stormed out if the diner, ringing the bell above the door and slamming it closed with a bang. The whole place was quiet and Sean gulped loudly, anxiety building up in his stomach. He knew the man wasn't mad at him, wouldn't hurt him. The guy didn't even know Sean. 

 

But he still felt anxious and pushed the last of his food away. 

 

When Singe came over again, this time with the bill and a to go box, he noticed he was most likely the last costumer for the night. 

 

"Um- you guys don't by any chance happen to be hiring, do you?"


	3. Three

"We're always hiring actually." 

 

Both Sean and Singe looked up to see Wade rubbing the bridge of his nose with a strained looking smile. The man walked over to his table then. Wade motioned with his hands, asking to sit down politely and the teen nodded. 

 

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for work would you?"

 

"I am actually. I just flew here from Ireland about two hours ago. I was planning to go job hunting in the morning."

 

Wade leaned back and put a hand to his chin in a thinking sort of way. "How do you feel about scrubbing dishes and clearing away tables?"

 

"I'm okay with that, as long as I don't have to clean bathrooms is all." Sean said, rubbing his arm in a nervous way. "If you don't mind me asking, what's the hourly pay going to be for me?"

 

"Well we pay a bit over minimum wage here, which is about $9.56 or so per hour in the state of California. So your hourly wages would be about $11.87 an hour. And if you get promoted to serving tables you also get to keep the tips people leave on their tables when they're done." Wade replied. He smiled a bit at Sean, hope apparent in his eyes that he would take the job. 

 

"What are the hours?"

 

Wade nodded at this as he answered. 

 

"I usually have the dish washer close up the diner and get here a few hours after opening. So around 2:30 in the afternoon until midnight or so. But really it depends on when you finish washing the dishes and silverware and stuff."

 

"So I get ten hours a day. What days would you require me to come in?"

 

"We're closed on both Wednesdays and Sundays for religious reasons. Not a lot of people come in and some of my workers take half the day off to go to church."

 

Sean nodded and smiled. "I think I'll enjoy working here with you."

 

Wade smiled and clapped his hands loudly.

 

"Alright then! I'll just need you to fill out some paper work- medical history, any illnesses I may need to know about that can affect your work, phone number, residents. That kinda stuff."

 

Singe brought over a thin stack of papers and a pen. He began filling them out as soon as they were sat down in front of him as Wade, his new boss, sat back and visibly relaxed after getting a new worker so soon. If Sean hadn't have offered to work after John walked out, he might have had to close up the diner until he found someone, or ask his other employees to work double shifts.

 

"Oh! I never asked for your name! I'm Wade by the way. Owner of Stevensons  Late Night Diner."

 

Wade extended his hand across the table for the teen to shake, which he did so after writing his signature down at the bottom. 

 

"Sean Mcgloughlin. My friends call me Jack though."

 

"Nice to have you aboard there Jack! I hope to see you tomorrow afternoon so Amy over there can begin your training. You don't mind do you Amy?"

 

The blonde shrugged her shoulders at her boss. 

 

"I'm still getting paid aren't I?"

 

"Well then! If you can come in around twelve so Amy here can teach you the ropes, all will be a-okay! Great to have you as an employee and we'll see you here tomorrow afternoon." Wade stood, smiling from ear to ear as he went to the back of the diner once more. "I think we'll close up early tonight. I got the dishes. You all head home and get some rest."

 

Sean then stood and grabbed his things. He walked out the door of the diner, waving goodbye to his new coworkers. They waved back and he walked down the sidewalk until he reached the hotel. 


	4. Four

After he checked in for the week, Sean headed up to his room on the seventh (top) floor and unlocked the door leading to his room. He turned on the lights once inside and looked around. 

 

It was moderately sized for a hotel room. The floor was a synthetic wood instead of an ugly carpet that was apparently the norm for American hotel/motels. He had an entire wall filled with floor to ceiling windows that showed not only the pool downstairs and a parking garage across the dark street behind the hotel, but the lights of the city off in the distance as well. 

 

There was a single, queen sized bed with a thick white comforter and fluffy looking pillows. A nightstand sat next to it with a modern white lamp and a booklet. A desk was in the corner opposite the bed housing an office chair, coffee machine, and a small radio that had been left on low volume. 

 

Sean recognized it as the song Fools and smiled to himself as he set his bags down next to the bathroom door. 

 

The walls were a warm creme color. The curtains that were pulled away to show the view were a mossy green that surprisingly weren't ugly in the slightest. The bathroom had tile flooring with soft rugs to match the curtains and a double, white vanity and sink. Lotions and green towels laid in between the sinks. There was a modern shower and an elegant tub; both separated which was also surprising to Sean. 

 

All in all- his room was incredibly nice and cozy looking. 

 

Sean liked it. 

 

He went over to the wardrobe and begun to take out his shirts to hang up so they wouldn't wrinkle. He mouthed along to the words of songs that came on the radio that he recognized, smiling to himself as he did so. 

 

After a while his phone buzzed with a notification on his phone and he picked it up. A message was splayed on his screen alerting him to a kidnapping in the area. He furrowed his brows but shrugged, deleted the message, and went back to hanging his clothes up. 

 

A few hours went by and Sean found himself laying on his stomach at the end of the bed flipping through channels. He had since changed into a pair of plain black boxers and a loose and soft grey sweater after taking a shower. 

 

He had left the curtains open, figuring he was too high up off the ground for anyone to see into his room and see him getting changed in front of it. 

 

He finally settled on a channel showcasing an old black and white horror movie and turned all but the lamp light off. Sean laid there, legs up in the air and kicking with his face up until his nose stuffed into the pillow he was gripping onto. 

 

~

 

When he woke up the next morning, the sun was shining in on his face and the top half of his body was hanging off the bed on his back. His bare legs were tangled in the thin sheet of the bed and his arms were dangling in an odd way. He jolted up and had to grip the sheets below him to keep from falling off.

 

A small squeak escaped him in fear. 

 

He quickly untangled himself and slid down the side of the bed to face the window and lean back against it for a moment. He stroked a hand through his messy green hair sleepily and smiled tiredly at the view. 

 

"Coffee..."

 

He stood and groaned as he leaned backwards to crack his back, hands stretched up above his head. Sean huffed out a breath through his nose. He  then walked over to the coffee machine and turned it on while he brushed his teeth and combed his hair in the bathroom. 

 

By time he came out the pot was filled with coffee. 

 

He had about two hours until he had to head into work and he decided to get dressed and browse the internet on his laptop until then. 

 

He plopped onto the bed, skinny blue jeans, red flower crown, and his baby blue sweater on for the day. Sean scrolled through random sites while he wasted time. Tumblr, Twitter, Instagram, etc. Liking, commenting, posting, reposting. Almost on autopilot. 

 

Twenty minutes to twelve o'clock he logged off and closed his laptop. He grabbed his phone, wallet, and glasses off the bedside table and exited the room, key card in his back pocket. 

 

He rode the elevator down and waved to the lady behind the check in desk as he left the hotel. 

 

It took him around ten minutes to get to the diner. He stood outside it for a few moments, wringing his hands together nervously. 

 

Sean could do this. He had had jobs before. Jobs that had been much more difficult than standing in the kitchen washing dishes and clearing tables. 

 

He breathed out and entered the diner five minutes early for his first shift as dishwasher. 


	5. Five

Sean!" Singe said excitedly upon his entrance. "You're early."

 

He rubbed at the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Uh- yeah... I just got excited about finding a new job so soon I guess."

 

"Pfft- yeah sure." She rolled her eyes playfully. "C'mon I'll take you to the kitchen and then go get Amy for you."

 

He followed her to the back of the diner closely. He could feel a few pairs of eyes on him as he did so and hunched his shoulders to try and hide himself in a way. She opened the swinging door for him and held it.

 

He thanked her and ducked in. 

 

The kitchen was exactly how one would imagine it. Dark tile and stainless steel appliances. Fryers and black mats at them, the sink and stove. A standard look for a standard business such as this. 

 

His gaze then fell onto a head of blue hair. 

 

"Hey Ethan! This is Sean or Jack as his friends call him supposedly. He's going to be our new dish washer and table cleaner starting today!" Singe said, grabbing Ethan's attention from cleaning one of the counters. 

 

She patted his shoulder as she passed him to give the blue haired boy a quick hug before exiting again. 

 

Ethan had his hair much like Sean did, only a bit shorter. He was quite tall and lanky with a bit of acne covering his nose and chin. He wore a pair of skinny jeans and a red shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

 

He did a once over over Sean from head to toe and smiled once he reached his face. 

 

"You like pastel then huh?"

 

"Oh!  Uh... Yeah. Yeah I do sorta..."

 

"Dude chill. I don't judge. I think it suits you actually. Look wise at least. I don't know about personality wise yet." Ethan jabbed with a playful smirk.

 

Sean smiled shyly in response, giving a weak shrug as he looked to the ground below him. Ethan didn't say anything else after that and Sean was somewhat grateful for it. He could tell a bit of his social anxiety was starting to show through. 

 

Suddenly the door was pushed open behind him. He turned around to face the blonde girl from last night who had come through the door and into the kitchen. She smiled up at him and held out her hand for him to shake. He took it nervously into his own and gently shook it. 

 

She grew what seemed to be a sly smile, before gripping his hand slightly tighter than he had and yanking their hands down harshly before letting him go.

 

"Alright Sean. What I'm about to teach you is pretty simple." She said cheerfully, walking over to the sink with him trailing behind her. "All you really have to do is take the nozzle of the sprayer here, take a dirty dish and spray over it to get all the leftover shit off, and then put it in one of the dish washers next to the oven over there."

 

Amy then moved over to the door again. She looked out of the window and smiled happily seeing two empty tables. 

 

"You got table seven's order done yet Ethan? Grab the bucket and put this apron on Sean."

 

He did as he was told quickly and looked over in time to see Ethan putting two plates with cheeseburgers and fries on a tray. Amy picked it up and went out the kitchen with Sean trailing shyly after her. 

 

"Afternoon guys. Here are your orders and if you need anything just wave me over!" She set the plates down for the two teen boys sitting across from each other and turned around, walking over to a couple of empty tables next to each other. 

 

"Is it always this busy at this time?"

 

"Only on weekends hun. Weekdays are pretty slow until Friday afternoons after school gets out for the day. Hand me the rag from the bucket and start piling the dishes into it Sean."

 

He did as told quickly and carefully as not to break anything. He and Amy worked together until they finished with the first table. She then tossed the rag back over to him, hitting him in the shoulder and causing him to fumble with one hand to catch it as she's at down at one of the other tables. 

 

He was halfway done with his second table when she spoke up again. 

 

"So what made you come out to LA specifically?"

 

He glanced up quickly at her.

 

"Uh- I have bad circulation, so I get cold easily. That and I heard there's a lot you can do here for fun." He responded just loud enough to be heard over the soft noise of the other diners. 

 

She snorted, crossing her legs.

 

"Oh yeah! We got tons of stuff for you to do around here. Like cleaning the last table over there." She said sarcastically. 

 

Amy then got up and walked back into the kitchen.


	6. Six

He went the next few days almost in a blur; cleaning tables and washing dishes. It was a bit harder than he had originally thought it would've been, but it paid well so he didn't complain. 

Every now and then it would slow down in the diner and Sean would take this time to either scroll on his phone or chat idly with his coworkers. They seemed to be really interested in him, even though he wasn't all that enthusiastic about opening up about himself to them just yet.

Wade came out from his office during these times. It was almost as if he had it memorized when the place got busy, and when it was totally empty or something. It kind of freaked Sean out a bit. But all his boss did was use the restroom and refill his mug with whatever it was he wanted to drink.

So far Ethan and Amy were probably his favorites to be around. Seeing as Signe wasn't working for the past few days he had been working his shift. And Wade was in his office for the most part. 

Amy was laid back and a bit sarcastic when it came to her sense of humor he realized. That and she smoked every now and then, so she got shorter breaks spread throughout her shift compared to the rest of them who only got two, thirty minute breaks plus an hour for lunch.

Ethan was also laid back and a bit of a smoker, but not as much. He told Sean he only smoked at noon with Amy and that was it for him. However he worried and stressed over not burning things and his pet dog he had at his house named Max. 

They both liked video games just as much, if not more than Sean did too.

"You should hang out with us next Friday after our shifts end Sean. Me, Amy, and Wiishu all get together and go out for pizza and late night bowling before going back to my place  to play some Mario Kart together." Ethan suggested during one of their breaks out back. 

"Wiishu?" He questioned. 

"He means Singe." Amy replied, exhaling the smoke from her lungs. "It's a long story, but Ethan gave her the nickname a few months back and there's too many puns to stop calling her that."

Sean nodded, looking down at his empty message tab on his phone screen. 

"I'll consider it."

"Sounds good to me, let me know Friday night and I'll give you a lift." 

Ethan smiled as he went back inside. Amy stayed for a minute longer and then followed the blue haired male inside as well. 

Sean turned his phone off and leaned his head back against the back wall of the diner and slowly exhaled. He brought a hand up to run through his wild hair, ruffling it before letting it drop back down to his side.

The fact that he didn't have any messages was bothering him. He thought Felix would've texted him or called him by now, but no. Sean had heard nothing from the Swede. Hell. Not even Marzia, Felix's very caring and motherly girlfriend had tried contacting him. 

Sean had been in America nearing on two weeks. Two weeks. And he hadn't heard a peep from his friends. And yes, he knew he told Felix he would talk to him as soon as he could, but Felix and him had been friends for so long that the Swede knew Sean wouldn't initiate any conversation with him. Sean would wait for Felix or Marzia to contact him. 

"Why aren't you guys trying to talk to me? C'mon Fe. I know you should've done so by now." 

The next few minutes passed and he huffed, heading inside as well. 

"Jack!"

He looked up to see his boss Wade smiling with his eyebrows scrunched together in worry. Wade was the only one who called him by his nickname. 

"We're getting pretty busy today even though it's only Tuesday, and no ones heard from Signe in a few days. Would you mind serving tables today? I'll pay you over time!"

"Sure. Amy and Ethan taught me how during our lunch break yesterday." Sean shrugged in response. 

"Oh- thank you!" Wade let out a breath in relief and smiled tiredly down into his blue eyes. "I knew I was gonna like you!"

Wade pat him on the shoulder and exited to the side door to his office. Sean turned to face both of his coworkers to see Ethan getting his work area prepared and Amy tying her hair back up into a ponytail. 

"Put this on so the costumers know you work here."

Sean put the short apron on over his white romper and blue sweater that fell off one of his shoulders. The white fabric was then tied tightly around his slim waist, and luckily ended about an inch or two before it would make it look as if he wasn't wearing any pants underneath. 

"Alright flower boy, remember what I told you?"

Sean nodded. 

"Always be polite and listen closely."

Amy chuckled. "And be as cute as you can be too. It may sound bad, but it gets the costumers to buy more and tip heftier."

"Right."

No wonder the past twelve days had become somewhat of a blur to him.


	7. Seven

Sean woke up the next morning to his arm being asleep. He groaned at the pins and needle feeling, trying to stretch and shake it out. He had always hated that feeling. Part of the reason he was almost always moving was to keep his limbs from falling asleep on him.

He yawned once his arm woke up again and moved to use his sweater sleeve to help rub the sleep from his eyes, leaning his face into the palm of his hand for a moment afterwards. Sean never really was quite a morning person. He wasn't even one for sleep either.

The TV was still on from last night when he looked up at it. A blonde lady with brown eyes and too much make-up on was trying to sell cheap looking hair straighteners for a hefty price.

A look at the alarm clock on the nightstand told Sean that it was in fact early enough for that kind of show to be on still. It was 5:19 and still semi dark out still.

The fact he was up so early surprised him. He never woke up this early before. Not on his own at least. Not to even mention that it was Wednesday, his day off too.

He sighed at the sight.

"Might as well get ready. Seems I won't be going back to sleep any time soon..." 

Sean hefted himself up off of the bed and strolled slowly over to the wardrobe. He scanned over his clothes and decided on a simple lazy day outfit of some black, legging like capris and a large white sweater. He grabbed a clean pair of boxers from one of the drawers and made a mental note to go to a laundry mat soon.

It took him half an hour to get out of the shower and back into the room. The sun was just starting to rise, sunlight streaming in pinks and oranges through the open curtains.

"I should go shopping or something. I've been inside too long for my liking."

He grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys and then left the building; using his phones gps to find a cafe to eat breakfast at near a small shopping district.

He ate a quick breakfast of crepes and fruit, then walked next door to a crafts store after paying his bill. Sean wandered up and down the short shelves of different fabrics and such with mild excitement behind his eyes. At some point he stumbled upon a box of popsicle sticks and a bunch of cute plastic flowers and small birds. He smiled at them and bought them.

Sean exited the crafts store with a large, brown paper bag in his hand after nearly forty minutes of being in there. 

Next he came upon a decently sized clothing store with a black exterior and painted windows. Although he couldn't see in, Sean could assume it was a shop only meant for people eighteen years of age or older. He felt himself blush as he squinted up at the sign labeled 'Wilfords'. 

He stood outside, trying to decide whether to go in or not. Sean had yet to go to one of the nightclubs he had seen around the area. While he was and had always been pretty shy, he was always ready for a night to go clubbing. But he had left any clothes like that back in Brighton whenever he visited Felix and Marzia.

He swallowed thickly as he felt eyes on him and walked inside.


	8. Eight

The inside of the place looked like a Spencer's that Sean had been in while he had been visiting Brighton with Felix. Except it had a bit more sexual items out on display that he tried to avoid looking at. It was dimly lit in the giant store and you could see the rafters and such instead of an actual ceiling. Music pumped through the place; bass boosted and sexual sounds going off every now and then. 

It made Sean uncomfortable to see this much leather in one place.

"You don't look like you belong here, Flower Boy." A deep, feminine sounding voice said from beside him.

Sean looked to see a slim male who was both shorter and paler than him. The guy had messy black hair that partly covered one of his grey-blue eyes. He wore a loose black T-shirt and ripped skinny jeans, multiple varying colored hickies we're visible on his exposed neck and collar bone.

"Uhm- I'm just looking for something to wear while I go dancing tonight." He swallowed thickly.

The guy blew a breath to get his hair out of his eyes and jutted one of his shapely hips out with a small hand placed on it; metal bracelets jingling together. That's when Sean noticed he was wearing heeled ankle boots to try and make himself taller.

"Dancing huh?" He raised a pierced eyebrow. "Yeah, we got something in the back for a pastel like you. Got a whole section of things for 'em. Takes up over half the store."

The man complained, walking towards the back of the building. Sean followed quietly after him.

"Is this your store?"

The gothic looking male glanced over his shoulder to give Sean a small snort and shake off the head. 

"Nah. This is my fiance Wilfords idea. He absolutely adores this kinda stuff. Kinky shit, pastel shit, sex shit. Loves it. I love it too don't get me wrong- just not as much as he does."

He snickered, shuffling through the racks of pastel colored clothing items.

"I may not look it, but I'm more into cuddling up on a couch or bed and watching cartoons with my significant other than the kinky sex 24/7 type of guy like Wilford is."

Sean nodded while blushing. He had no idea how to respond to something like that. 

"Danny dear, you weren't talking bad about me were you just now?" A deep and slightly wobbly voice asked.

The man said voice came from was tall and thick with perfectly tanned muscle. He looked somewhat Asian, but not fully.

His hair was long on top and cut short on the sides much like Sean's was, except his top half was a hot pink and the sides a deep, almost black brown. He had a bit of a stubble beard going on and a pink mustache to match his hair. The taller man wore a tight fitting yellow dress shirt and some semi tight khakis with dress shoes.

Sean swallowed again as the man was dead-freaking-sexy.

"Oh shush up Wilford. You have no room to talk if it's true."

Wilford wrapped his arms around Danny's waist, letting his chin rest in the crook of his neck and bending over slightly in order to do so. He pecked the side of the younger looking males hickied neck and grinned at the irritated huff he got in return.

"Mhmm... Who's this you're helping?"

The two turned their attention back to Sean and he shrunk down into himself at the suddenness of it. Danny half shrugged as he kissed Wilfords temple.

"Didn't ask him his name. He's just a costumer Wilfy." Danny shrugged, placing his hands over Wilfords as they began to sway from side to side gently.

"That's bad service Danny-Boy. What's your name kiddo?"

He mumbled out a reply to the two.

"It's Sean." He stated, picking at the skin around his nails. "I just need something to go dancing in for tonight is all."

Wilford untangled himself from his fiance and strolled a little ways down from the two. The pink haired man tapped his chin as he looked up at all the shelves and racks in an  almost comical way. Sean and Danny walked over to stand behind him and watched. 

Nearly three minutes went by before Wilford finally started pulling stuff off the shelves and handed them to Sean.

"Go and try these on in the changing room over there." Wilford shoved the items into Sean's arms. "If you're going to the nightclub I'm thinking of, you're going to need these to even think of getting in."


End file.
